


Let Me Hear Your Heart!

by cloudbinnie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Child!Chan, Elementary School AU, I Tried, M/M, This is Bad, Tooth decaying Fluff, astrid ily, bit of angst at the middle, but like woojin helps, chan is a smol blushing mess, changbin is mean, child!Woojin - Freeform, im crying, not proof read, really really soft, the tense is all over the place, woochan - Freeform, woojin is Whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudbinnie/pseuds/cloudbinnie
Summary: basically chan gets bullied by changbin and gets a couple scratches. however woojin steps in and protects chan, and helps chan clean up his wounds. by the end of it, they’re smol boyfriends uwu.-(this is really bad lmao, but i wrote it for my best friend so i really wanted to finish it for her)





	Let Me Hear Your Heart!

-  
it was silent in that small stuffy classroom back in 2nd grade, save for the occasional sniffling of an onsetting cold or the rustle of shuffling classwork papers. the room’s door had a large poster hanging down the front, displaying multi-colored hand prints of varied small sizes. the room was warmly lit by rich sunlight, bathing the room in a soft yellow glow, adding to the soon approaching spring atmosphere.

sitting closest the room’s window was young, 7 year old bang chan- christopher at home- an australian transfer student, who’s been living in korea for about 6 months. he misses australia everyday, and ever since he learned how to say “australia” in korean, it’s all he talks about. his legs were lightly swaying to-and-fro beneath his desk, his palm against his cheek, supporting his head as he stared out the window. he acknowledged all the small trinkets placed on the window sill; the small potted succulents, the red solar powered clock accompanied by a few cute figurines, each of them sat right next to the other in an orderly fashion. he directed his gaze elsewhere, looking through the window’s hazy glass, staring longingly at the green field on the other side. he smiled, small and sweet to himself, watching birds soar from tree to tree, butterflies twirling and fluttering through scattered patches of bright flower bushes. chan wondered what it would be like, to fly like that butterfly.  
-  
“chan-ah,” he perked up immediately, eyes landing on the kind expression of his teacher. “y-yes?” he stuttered, feeling slightly embarrassed at being caught daydreaming. “are you alright?” she asked softly, slowly, and chan her gave a small smile in response. he hummed out a gentle mhm. “i was just.. uh.. watching the um..” he tried to remember the word for butterfly, but huffed and picked up the nearest crayon, flipping over his completed work page to the blank, back side. he quickly drew out a butterfly in the center and showed it to his teacher with innocently determined eyes. his teacher’s mouth formed a small o-shape,”ahh, a butterfly! you were watching the butterflies chan-ah?” she asked fondly, smiling when chan’s eyes lit up with understanding and he nodded his head, grinning proudly.

“that’s very nice, go ahead and put your classwork away, we’re going to go to recess soon.” chan immediately did as he was told, practically hopping in his seat. a few minutes later, he heard the bell ring, followed by some announcements and the muffled sound of children’s laughter echoing through the hallways as they all made their way outside for recess.  
“everyone line up in a straight line!”  
finally he can go outside. his face melted into warm smile, as he ran to join the rest of his classmates. he stumbled into line, quickly claiming a place in the middle, and his heart swelled. i might get to grab a scooter! he exclaims in his mind, his hopes were soaring. going out to play was his favorite part of the whole school day.  
-  
chan sprints towards all the clustered containers of soccer balls, basket balls, every ball a boy could dream of. all of the jump ropes and small bikes, the sandbox toys and hula-hoops were long gone. but there, hidden by the nearly empty sports gear containers, was a single lone scooter, and chan immediately ran to it. he squealed, finally able to play with something other than damp sand or a worn out jump rope during recess. he’s about to give himself a hearty push on his newly claimed scooter, when suddenly he feels two hands deliver a harsh blow into his left side. he falls violently, hitting the floor so hard chan feels that he might faint. he doesn’t. he opens his eyes, wincing at the bright sun hitting his eyes that were now welling with unshed tears. he lets out a small cry in pain, looking at his palms, gasping at how badly scraped they were from trying to stop his fall, his knees and chin seemed to be in a similar condition.

he looks up, and seeing a face that was all too familiar. the boy scoffed, “aww, poor little boy, did you fall off your scooter and hurt yourself baby?” changbin- another second grader- mockingly cooed, as chan used his forearms to help push himself up off the ground, his hands stung like crazy. “n-no.. why.. why did you..?” chan mumbled, but felt too intimidated to speak. he looked down, feeling ashamed as a tear rolled his cheek. a crowd slowly gathered around him and changbin, whispering or giggling at the scene and he had never felt so alone. he hates it here. he hates changbin. he hates korea. he wants to go home.

suddenly, a shadow covers him, and he looks up straight into the back of second grader kim woojin, who was standing between chan and changbin. woojin looks back at chan with such a kind expression, chan looks at him with wide eyes. someone was defending him. soon after woojin appeared, so did a teacher, who approached changbin practically fuming. “seo changbin-ssi, that kind of behavior is unacceptable! how can you treat your friends like that?-“  
changbin interrupts him and glared at chan, eyes ice cold,”he’s not my friend.” he spat, chan felt more tears prick at his eyes, his sobs becoming visibly stronger as he hiccuped. woojin took notice of this, and gently took ahold of chan’s wrist,”mr. lee, i’ll take chan inside and help him clean up.” woojin called out to his teacher, who had finished lecturing changbin and was now speaking to the principal, mr. lee turned to woojin. “just take him to the nurses office woojin-ah.”

“ah, she’s not here today sir.”

“oh okay, well you know where the first aid kit is.”

woojin nodded with a smile of his face, and turned to look at chan,”hello, i’m woojin, you’re the australian boy right?” his eyes sparkled with curiosity, something that chan had not seen from any of his classmates since he showed up. everyone just ignored him, because they knew that his korean was weak. chan however, only nodded slightly in response, frown still present as he was in pain. woojin smiled sadly at him,”can i see your hands?” he asked, chan looked at him strangely but showed him his hands nonetheless. woojin’s eyebrows furrowed, softly taking chan’s hand into his own. “that looks really bad,” woojin mumbled, his eyes darting up to look at chan with a worried look,”does it hurt a lot?”  
chan felt hot tears once again fill his eyes,”yeah, i-it stings..” he slurs out, woojin looks at him kindly, taking chan’s wrist and leading him away to woojin’s classroom.  
-  
woojin opened his classroom door to a room filled with many drawings and paintings hung throughout the room on the walls, chan thought it was really pretty. the room was even smaller than chan’s classroom, but all the more inviting. woojin’s eyes lit up at a cute, messy painting of a bear,”look channie-“ he said excited, but paused, suddenly hesitant,”can i call you channie?” chan felt his ears get hot, his heart was beating loudly. he felt like a baby, embarrassed and vulnerable but he needed to know. “if.. if you call me c-channie, does that make us friends?” he asked, looking away from woojin, feeling small and too afraid to watch his face for his reaction. woojin gasped lightly, about to take chan’s hands before remembering his injuries, quickly grabbing his wrists gently instead,”d-do you want to be friends?!” woojin spoke quietly, but his enthusiasm was clear in how he was smiling widely, too excited to stay still. chan felt his cheeks begin to heat up, woojin’s hands were so soft, and his smile was really pretty. chan didn’t know what it meant, but blinked his eyes before immediately smiling back at woojin soon after,”yeah! you are my first friend woojinnie!”  
chan exclaimed excitedly, woojin’s eyes widened at that statement.  
“i’ll show you to my friends later, you should have lots and lots of friends channie!” woojin said, his words firm but caring as he made gestures with his small hands. chan nodded obediently, now determined to make more friends with woojin’s help.  
-  
“okay um- oh! sit here!” woojin softly patted a desk with both of his palms, near by a tall set of cabinets next to a row of shoe holders. chan subtly limped over to the desk, using his elbows and a stray chair to push himself onto the desk slowly, letting out a satisfied once he sat comfortably on top of the desk. he smiled at woojin, shy and reassuring, and woojin returned the smile eagerly, opening up one of the tall brown cabinets. from it, he fished out a first aid kit rather quickly, shuffling over to chan’s side. woojin pulled out some antiseptic wipes, and glanced at chan with an apologetic expression, facial features laced with concern,”this, this is going to sting channie..”  
chan felt his breath hitch,”it.. it is..?” he asked through the lump in his throat, although he already knew it was, indeed, going to sting. woojin sensed his fear and quickly comforted him,”b-but it will only sting for a little! we have to clean your cuts. you’ll be okay, yeah?” he asked chan softly, sweetly. chan felt something funny in his tummy, suddenly he was warm all over, and he couldn’t look at woojin’s eyes for some reason. “y-yeah okay..” chan tried to stop the onsetting tears, already knowing and dreading the next few second of cleaning. woojin noticed his eyes starting to glisten, so he carefully linked his fingers with chan’s, slowly wiping the antiseptic wipe against chan’s left skinned knee. tears tumbled down chan’s cheeks, but he didn’t really start crying, because woojin’s fingers slotted in between his own made his heart beat so hard against his chest he thought that he might faint again. it slightly stung, the pain was underwhelming in the best way possible, and soon chan was more relaxed. woojin was careful, pressing the medicated wipes against chan’s palms and wiping gently. eventually, woojin reached up to chan’s chin, carefully sliding the cold wipe across his now extremely warm skin. chan looked down in the slightest, peering at woojin’s adorably concentrated expression. he was certain that he was going to pass out right in front of woojin, especially when the latter looked up and made eye contact with chan. he smiled, warm and bright, before placing the final bandage over the scratch with satisfied hum.  
-  
“all done!” woojin cheered,”how does if feel channie?” he finished, tilting his head in curiosity with a small smile on his face.  
“it feels better, thank you woojinnie..” chan looked down at his hands, examining the white bandages, decorated with geometric shapes and patterns. he grinned sincerely, happily. suddenly he heard a gasp, and looked up to see woojin holding up a stethoscope,”channie look at this! let me hear your heart!”  
before chan could protest, woojin had already gently pushed chan’s hands away, and placed the circular piece against chan’s chest. chan took a stuttering breath, as his heart began ramming against his chest once again. he felt like his cheeks were on fire, like he was standing in front of the oven staring at unbaked cookies. woojin was so very very close, chan could put his chin on top of woojin’s head. woojin’s eyes widened, and looked up at chan abruptly. chan wanted so badly to run away and hide. “channie... close your eyes for a little bit.” woojin said and chan, although extremely nervous (he could feel his hands getting clammy through his bandages) chan slowly closed. he had no idea what woojin was planning, and suddenly he was afraid.  
maybe he knows that it’s weird for a boy to like a boy, maybe he’s going to walk away and ignore me forever and ever-  
chan felt something soft, small, and warm brush against his lips. his eyes shot open, seeing woojin quickly lean away from his lips as if they had burned him. woojin’s cheeks were dusted a sweet shade of pink, and he looked really worried. “woojin, did you..?” chan trailed off, watching woojin slowly nod his head.  
“do you.. did you, like it?” woojin asked quieted, seemingly ashamed. he seemed sad, and afraid of what chan might say. chan didn’t even remember moving, placing both of his hands on woojin’s shoulders and leaning in to press the smallest, sweetest kiss against woojin’s lips. short and soft, chan pulled away looking at woojin shyly,”y-yeah i did like it.. sorry i, i wanted one more..” woojin flushes, the apples of his cheeks mirroring the rosiness of chan’s. “o-oh, okay.” woojin says, still wide eyed but staring at chan with a goofy grin. chan giggles and presses a kiss against woojin’s nose, woojin’s eyes fluttering closed before giggling himself.  
“okay well, let’s go play outside now,” woojin says, grabbing chan’s hand,”i need to introduce you to all my friends!” woojin pulls chan down from the desk, chan hops off with an excited smile.  
“okay! let’s go!” chan grips woojin’s hand back ready to be lead out to the playground, but woojin pauses for a moment.  
“channie, do you want to be my boyfriend?” he asks casually.  
chan’s heart explodes inside his chest.  
he stares at woojin in awe, not noticing how woojin’s cheeks were slowly turning even more pink than before.  
“o-okay, sure. cool..” chan says slowly, completely caught by surprise. woojin smiles very widely at his answer, before pulling chan forward and kissing his pale cheek. “okay let’s go to the playground!” woojin cheers, pulling a very flustered chan along with him.


End file.
